yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Teachers
Teachers are some of the main NPC Faculty member that the player has to watch out for. Teachers are placed in every classroom in the school. As of the latest update, all of the teachers have the same female model for the debug builds. If a teacher is killed, (which cannot be done yet) the game will randomly regenerate a new teacher to replace the one that died.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630070945235927040 Appearance So far, all teachers share the same model. Each teacher wears a brown flower printed shirt, a gray blazer, black leggings, and light-gray high heels ornamented with blue bows. As of the October 8th update, teachers now have a unique hairstyle; their hair is now a bun, and they wear black framed glasses. Their eyes are the same shade of brown. After a teacher has seen a corpse, her eyes will shrink in the same "mentally scarred" look that students can also have. There will be male teachers, but there are no animations or voice acted lines for them yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647801632038612992 One of YandereDev's goal is to give every teacher unique hairstyles. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647689782718369792 There will be one teacher that will be a stereotypical anime teacher with a tight skirt, high heels, and lipstick. It's been YandereDev's vision to have this type of teacher since the very beginning. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651606950849867776 During Gameplay Each teacher has the strict persona, and there are no variations of it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651968090150866944 Teachers will refer to Yandere-chan by her surname or full name. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649692133297922048 If the player is late for a class, the teacher will scold the player. The intensity of the scolding depends on how late the player was. The player will also get fewer Study Points to allocate that day. These are the amongst the few characters that Yandere-chan cannot interact with or kill. If the player tries to kill a teacher, she will grab Yandere-chan's hand and pin her to the ground, resulting in the "Expelled" Game Over. The only way to kill a teacher is by spending study points on the Physical Education stat; which hasn't been implemented yet. It is unknown if, in the complete game, there will be more than one way to kill a teacher. If a student with the Teacher's Pet persona witnesses you murder another student or spots a dead body, they will run to their own teacher and report what they saw. The teacher will run with the student to where the Teacher's Pet saw the dead body. The same thing happens when there is a poisoned student, only it happens with any persona instead of just one. So long as a student sees the body they'll report it to the teacher. If the body is still there or within close sight, the teacher will call the police. The teacher will then guard the corpse, making it impossible to dispose of the corpse without her noticing you. When the teacher guards a corpse, she will scan the perimeter left and right, increasing her range of sight. If you try to drag the corpse she's currently guarding away, she will yell at you and immediately pin your body on the ground. However, if the body is quickly moved out of sight before she gets there, the teacher will conclude that it was just a prank, scold the student for wasting her time and leave the student behind. At this point, that student will be mentally scarred. Yandere-chan will get off scot-free, although the same cannot be said for any witnesses. As of the October 8th update, you can ask a student to distract a teacher for a couple of seconds. You can then kill any students in the class or any other functions. You can also gossip about a teacher to a student to damage their reputation. Expulsion As members of the Faculty, teachers have the ability to expel Yandere-chan. This will lead to the "expelled" Game Over, as Yandere-chan will no longer be allowed within the school. Yandere-chan won't be able to eliminate her rivals or be with her precious Senpai if she can't go to Akademi High. * If the player is spotted by a teacher while bloody, laughing insanely, carrying a weapon, visibly insane, or taking panty shots, they will be expelled from school. * If the player enters another teacher’s class while their class is in session, the teacher will tell the player to leave the room. If the player doesn’t exit a teacher’s class after being told five times to leave, the teacher will take disciplinary measures against the player, leading to expulsion. *If a teacher witnesses you murder a student or has realized that Yandere-chan is the murderer, the teacher will immediately chase you and pin you down. You cannot outrun a teacher. Teacher Names * Rino Fuka (Yandere-chan, Koharu Hinata, and Hayato Haruki's teacher) * Shiori Risa (Mei Mio and Ryusei Koki's teacher) * Reina Nana (Yui Rio, Haruto Yuto, Midori Gurin, and Ryuto Ippongo's teacher) * Natsuki Anna (Yuna Hina and Sota Yuki's teacher) * Kaho Kanon (Riku Soma, Senpai, and Kokona Haruka's teacher) * Karin Hana (Saki Miyu, Pippi Osu, and Sora Sosuke's teacher) Trivia *NPCs will react to teacher deaths the same way they would react to student deaths, except with different voiced lines. (not implemented yet)https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640067292588474368 *Teachers will quiver in place when School Atmosphere is low. *Interestingly, in the game's files, Teacher's portraits are listed as Students (more specifically, Student 16-20/21) instead of their own separate NPC. *When you murder a student, and a teacher chases you, you can't kill any more students when on the run. *The teachers names are a reference to the top female Japanese names of 2012. This has been proven by YandereDev on his Twitter. *The "Spooky Mode" Easter Egg will turn the teachers into skeletons as well. *Teachers were implemented in the May 3rd build. *There is no secret ending if you are being chased by a teacher and the police timer runs out. The game simply freezes. *When School Atmosphere is low and a student spots blood, they will tell a teacher (not implemented yet). https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643233971237601280 *Even if Yandere-chan disposes of all incriminating evidences that can link her to the murder after a teacher has realized/witnessed her murder, she will still be expelled. *If you walk into class with a bloodied uniform, a weapon and low sanity, oddly, the teacher will notice your bloodied uniform first. *One of the teachers is planned to have a very dark secret. YandereDev has not stated who yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648248250596634624 *The reason why you get expelled if you laugh insanely in front of a teacher is because its the equivalent of being a class clown. You are being unacceptably disruptive. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640271897368768512 *The teachers are voiced by Rachael Messer. Quotes - After catching Yandere-chan holding a weapon. - After catching Yandere-chan covered in blood. - After catching Yandere-chan being visibly insane or laughing in a crazy way. - After catching Yandere-chan taking panty shots. - When warning Yandere-chan to leave a different classroom while on session, organized from the first to the last warning. - After running out of patience with Yandere-chan for not leaving the classroom. - After resisting Yandere-chan's attack before pinning her to the ground. - After being late for class, organized by lateness. - After being informed by a student with the Teacher's Pet personality about what he witnessed. - After discovering a corpse. - Calling the police/paramedics after discovering a corpse. - After she found out that Yandere-chan was the murderer if they show up at the scene of the crime covered in blood before chasing her. - After she found out that Yandere-chan was the murderer if they show up at the scene of the crime carrying a weapon before chasing her. - After she found out that Yandere-chan was the murderer if they show up at the scene of the crime insane before chasing her. - Concluding that a student's murder report was a prank (if Yandere-chan gets away with murder). - After catching Yandere-chan killing a student or dragging a corpse in front of her, followed by her chasing down Yandere-chan. Gallery IXvFoAY.jpg.gif|A gif of a WIP teacher pinning Yandere-chan to the ground Screenshot_dd(19).png|Drawing of one of the Teachers. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.45.03_PM.png|Not leaving after being warned multiple times. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.59_PM.png|Being caught taking panty shots. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.41_PM.png|Coming into class with low sanity. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.22_PM.png|Coming into class with blood on clothes. SkeletonTeacher.png|A teacher during "Spooky Mode" Category:School Staff Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Akademi High Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Interactable Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Adults